Wisdom Can Come From Many Different Sources
by keller12917
Summary: A bad mood for Mike meant no peace for Steve. Then Mike had an unlikely source reveal a thought of gratitude to him as he was home alone.


**A/N Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me.**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

 _I also do not profit from the characters from "Happy Days" I am not the creator of that series and just borrowed the character of Fonzie for this story._

 **Wisdom Can Come From Many Different Sources**

They both knew it was a stupid argument. Yet both were too stubborn to give in Mike finally had enough of it. Steve grabbed his jacket from the chair and took off out the door after Mike.

"Would you hold up Lieutenant?" Steve tried to tease.

"No Inspector, I won't. I will see you tomorrow." Mike's tone was sharp.

"For pete's sake Mike! It was just a salad! Do we always have to get hot dogs?! All I asked was could we go somewhere that I could get a salad? You could still have your normal hot dog. What's the big deal?" Mike had been in ill humor since their lunch.

Mike hailed a taxi as Steve headed to their car. He couldn't help shaking his head in disgust as Mike practically dove into the taxi's back seat. Steve sat in their car a few minutes as he tried to sort out why wanting a salad was such a crime.

When Mike arrived home the closing of the door drew the attention of his daughter. When she appeared he gave her attire a very scrutinous eye.

"Going someplace sweetheart?" Mike inquired

"Is Steve waiting in the car, Mike? The answer to your question is yes. Don't you remember Steve and I have a date tonight? Why are you in such a bad humor?" Jeannie couldn't miss the pinched tone.

"I took a taxi home. Yes, now that you mention it I do recall you two had plans. You might want to call boy wonder and remind him." Mike suggested.

"You didn't answer my other question, Mike." Jeannie gave him a patient verbal nudge.

"No, I didn't did I. As I said you might want to call him to remind him of tonight's plans." Mike skirted the issue and headed to the kitchen.

Jeannie looked perturbed and confused but picked the phone up and dialed Steve's number. She waited for it to be answered. As she was about to hang up, Steve picked up on the sixth ring.

"Hello?" Jeannie couldn't miss the clipped edge to Steve's voice.

"Steve, it's Jeannie. You didn't forget we had plans tonight did you?" Jeannie reminded him as calmly as possible.

"Sorry Jeannie. I was supposed to pick you up when I brought Mike home. Let me change real fast and I'll head that way." Steve sounded apologetic as well as a bit embarrassed.

"Look, Steve if you'd like to take a rain check it's fine. You don't really sound up to an evening out." Jeannie tried to hide her disappointment.

"No, we are going! I made reservations, I'll be right over. I'll just change my shirt and wear the suit I wore to work." Steve answered with finality.

Steve hung up before Jeannie could argue the point. She went to make sure Mike had found the food she cooked for him. She found him at the table eating. He was also gazing at the small tv they had recently placed on a stand in the corner. She recognized the show as one her and Steve enjoyed.

"Mike, Steve's on his way. Are you going to be okay while we're out?" Jeannie sounded unsure about leaving Mike.

"Of course sweetheart I'm fine. You kids have a nice time. Don't let Steve keep you out too late." Mike tried to hide the edge in his voice.

Jeannie wasn't sure how to respond to that. Having seen his tea glass was almost empty she filled it from the pitcher. Almost half an hour later they heard a knock at the door and she kissed Mike quickly before going to answer. Steve had taken time to stop by and buy her a floral arrangement in a vase.

She was thrilled with it as he had hoped she would be. Once she put it in a safe location they left after informing Mike.

As they rode to the restaurant Jeannie waited for Steve to fill her in. When he wasn't forthcoming she decided to wait. At the restaurant they were seated almost right away. She glanced at him over the menu.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with you and Mike?" Jeannie finally asked.

"What made you think something happened? I mean did he say something happened with us?" Steve inquired a bit annoyed.

"Well, let's see when he uses the name boy wonder it usually means he's annoyed. No, he didn't say anything happened but he was noticeably edgy. He used that name as I said when he suggested I call and remind you of tonight. Now you are asking me what made me think something happened. You also wondered if he said something happened. That told me something's up between you two. And is this something going to spoil our evening out?" Jeannie wanted to know.

"No, it's not, if we don't let it. Okay fine I'll tell you but I don't fully understand it myself. I asked him if we could go someplace for lunch other than a hot dog stand. I wanted a salad, Jeannie. I don't see what the crime was in wanting a salad. He could still have his hot dog and that was what he ordered. When we got there he apparently didn't like my choice of eating places. He only ate a bite of his hot dog and kept rushing me to finish. When we were in the car and later in the building he gave me hell over wanting a salad." Steve elucidated as precisely as he could without repeating language used.

"Steve, wait a second. This mood was all over you wanting a salad?" Jeannie inquired quizzically.

"I guess it was. I mean he didn't say much of anything other than about my salad. I don't know what was wrong with him, Jeannie." Steve admitted perplexed.

Jeannie thought a few moments and gazed at the menu again. When the waiter came they placed their orders. Jeannie's eyes locked on Steve as a thought crossed her mind.

"Steve where exactly did you two go for lunch? I mean when you got the salad that is." Jeannie didn't bother to pretend to hide her curiosity.

"A place called Jericho's. I had been told people could get almost anything they wanted there. I thought it would be a good compromise. I was told they served salads as well as hot dogs and other dishes."

"Uh oh. No wonder Mike acted like such a crab. Steve that's where he and Irene went the night their big blow up happened."

"Uh oh. " Steve realized now what had Mike so uptight. "Why didn't he just say so? I mean he never told me where they went, just that they had words. I wouldn't have minded going elsewhere if I had known."

"That I can't answer darling."

As they dined Mike had laid on the couch to watch more of the show he had started in the kitchen. It turned out they were running a marathon of them that night, and he was finding it quite enjoyable. As one episode was on he found the words spoken by a character very profound. The words made him think about Steve and Jeannie and today, as well as the fight with Irene. After a while he dropped off to sleep.

Later Mike heard a voice that spoke to him. He thought it strange for Steve's voice. He looked around to see the person who had spoke. He finally was able to focus his eyes on a young man in what looked like a motorcycle jacket with jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was perfect, Mike thought _what have you done to your hair Steve?_

 _"Steve? Your hair, it's normally combed back."_

 _"Who's Steve? My name's Fonzie. You know though I've been watching you and you sleep as though someone who has trouble. Now why is that?"_

 _"You really want to know?"_

 _"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I asked didn't I? Believe me if I didn't want to know I wouldn't be here."_

 _"I acted like a total jackass today to one of the best people on this earth. He's more than a best friend and partner he's just like a son to me. I don't know how to make it right with him."_

 _"It's simple and easy. Two words are all it would take, I'm sorry or three words please forgive me. Look let me leave you with a thought before I go. Or as I like to say think about what Fonzie says."_

 _"What's that, Fonzie?"_

 _"You better dig what you got now because you ain't going to have it forever. Think about that whenever you need to know how much you love someone. "_

"Mike, you need to go to bed. Mike." Jeannie did her best to wake him.

Mike jerked awake having felt someone had shaken his shoulder. He tried to clear his vision as he expected to see the young man called Fonzie. Instead he saw Jeannie and Steve who looked a bit worried.

"Jeannie, Steve it's you." Mike was surprised.

"Are you alright Mike? We heard you muttering something in your sleep. We thought we'd better wake you." Jeannie couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

Mike made his way to his feet and hugged both of them very tight. Steve was a bit stunned but returned Mike's hug as did Jeannie.

"Buddy boy I'm very sorry, I gave you such a hard time today. If you ever want a salad again for lunch we'll go get salad. And I want you to know I love you."

"It's okay Mike. Nothing to be sorry for. Are you okay? I love you too, Mike. And I'm sorry too." Steve smiled as he answered.

"I'm good honest. What time is it?" Mike assured Steve.

"Almost midnight." Jeannie answered quietly.

"Tomorrow I need to call Irene and speak with her. I have an apology to make to her as well. You know something? I never really saw what you kids liked about that show "Happy Days" but now I do. That Fonzie is one very wise person for a tv character. I love you Jeannie. Good night kids." Mike admitted with a smile.

Mike headed off to bed leaving Steve and Jeannie looking at each other. Both honestly wondered what had happened with Mike while they were gone. Jeannie saw Steve to the door before turning off the tv and heading to bed herself.

The next day Mike smoothed things over as good as he could with Irene as he had done with Steve. He never forgot the words spoken to him in his dream and did his best to always let someone know his feelings for them. For as Fonzie said he knew you wouldn't have forever.


End file.
